


Body and Blood (Halloween special)

by SDNX11



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Halloween, Implied Mpreg, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/SDNX11
Summary: Plucked from my oneshot collection. Figured it suits this occasion better.Enjoy my lovely ghouls and ghoulettes!





	Body and Blood (Halloween special)

Greek, Norse, Chinese and any kind of mythology or folklore seemed to always grab your attention. Seeking you at every chance it got, which was basically everyday because of your constant googling and Wikipedia searching. Your job at the downstairs bookstore also added to that list of sources.

You couldn't help it even if you wanted to, which you probably wouldn't. The stories and surrealism surrounding them were always a fascination of yours. The whimsical feeling you got when imagining scenarios of the creatures being alive brought you happiness and comfort, an odd thing to think considering you were an adult now.

These obsessions drove away most of your romantic partners, some of them drove you away when the term role play was suggested. You were a virgin at that and losing it to some creepy pervert wasn't on your list of things to do so you decided that if you ever met a real monster, well you get the point.

It was Friday night and your old high school friends thought it to be a good idea to have a costume keg party in the middle of summer, waiting until Halloween was overrated. You didn't mind it at all since you loved the idea, maybe you'd meet a real monster of the night there. Wishful thinking right?

"I am so excited!" Jessica, your life long friend squealed in delight "i know right? It's gonna be so fucking fun." You replied back with the same eagerness as hers. The party was in an old rundown storage building at the outskirts of town, adding to the creepy atmosphere of tonight. Instead of taking any of your vehicles you both carpooled with another group of friends who were also going to the party, it was going to be the event of the year.

You were positive that most of your graduated class was there but also complete strangers who seen the event posted on social media. It was even listed on Craigslist, almost like a project X sorta feel.

The car was filled with idle chatter about catching up and what not, Stephanie the wild one even suggested bar hopping after the party for either being boring or shut down. You opted out since tonight was going to be the night you'd catch yourself a real demon or go home defeated.

In the distance you made out glints of lighting reflecting off many vehicles already parked near the building or in the provided parking lot. You took a look back at the city with its light pollution glowing on the smog clouds above it, ugly yet tantalizing.

"Alright girls we are here!" Jeremy giggled in a pitched tone while his halo rocked back and forth on his pink pixie hair. He had just recently broken up with his boyfriend because that slimy bastard was cheating on him, another reason you came out tonight. "Okay guys let's get wasted!" Stephanie shouted as she practically shoved the car door open and ran right for the building.

Nerves shocked your stomach and gave you a hollow feeling, the humidity also was not helping you. Jessica rubbed her arms and closed the car door while giving you small awkward smile "Come on (Y/N) the parted started ages ago!" You nodded hastily but let your feet carry you to the open doors of said party. Desperately seeking shelter from the moist air outside, not like it would be any better inside but still a comforting thought.

Speakers blasted club like music as busy bodies circulated on the makeshift dance floor, bumping and grinding against one another. The building was very spacious, hence why the party was being held there and not out in a sketchy field.

"I'm gonna go get a drink and look for Rochelle!" Jessica shouted over the music and left the moment you nodded. Her cat tail fading away as she merged in with the crowd of cloaked people. As for you, you stood against the brick walls with a red solo cup of vodka in hand. Your eyes scanning the many people dancing until they landed on eerily familiar face, one you had most likely seen before.

There stood a man in all black clothing with long ruffled hair and ebony soulless eyes. His button up was missing a few at the top and it exposed his chest, a small scuff of hairs visibly peeking out from under. He had stubble all along his well defined jawline and it made him desirable as hell. Many girls surrounded him as he stood near empty barrels that once held slick oil, his body leaning against the drums as if he were posing.

Then it hit you as to why you recognized him, it was Bucky Barnes; the Bucky Barnes! You instantly scanned the crowd again in search of the Norse God Thor, but it was futile as many people were dressed as him. You trailed your eyes back to where Bucky was but he was already long gone.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted in your ear causing you to jump in surprise. When you turned your head you were met with black eyes, more like contacts in this case. "Hey!" You shouted back at Bucky, he was leaning casually against the wall beside you with his hands tucked into his pockets. Only one side of the button up was rolled and it was not his left arm.

Of course you were too mesmerized by his rougish costume to even think about how the group of girls once surrounding him were propped up against barrels suspiciously. You didn't even notice how fast he managed to get through the packed crowed. "So." He started slowly while crouching down to whisper in your ear, his cool breath tickling your nape sensually. "Does this ghoul got a name or should I just call you doll?" You laughed at his failed pickup line but complied anyways "Yes this ghoul does have a name." Bucky gave you a toothy grin which portrayed sharp pointed teeth, you raised your brows and nodded "nice teeth, almost look real." You commented as he gave a small shy smile and looked down "thanks doll?" You made a surprised face and giggled "oops. My name is (Y/N)" He repeated your name and looked at the open doors of the building.

"Wanna talk outside? It's a little loud for my liking." You were about to say no until you looked straight into his eyes, an invisible force taking over your body and pushing you forward. "Great." He said with a dark smirk.

Relief hit you once you exited the party and was met with a cool summer breeze. Bucky too armed relieved as he took a deep breath and walked off to the dark side of the building, you following after him. Maybe it was just your consciousness telling you, you needed air after all.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Bucky looked back at you and stretched his arms, a grunt rising from his throat at the action. "Take a guess." Once again you raised your brows and bit your lip in delight "hmm a vampire? No? Okay um, a Warlock." Bucky shook his head and chuckled "I'm an incubus, can't you tell by my unearthly charm?" He struck a pose which made you laugh wholeheartedly, the alcohol taking its full effects on you finally.

The both of you chatted about random things until the cops showed up due to some jackass setting off fire works and actually starting one in the open field that surrounded the building.

Instead of catching only the culprits the cops started taking in randoms without explanation. Bucky just took your hand and ran off into the night with once they found you hiding behind giant tires in the little shed that was a few feet from the building. You laughed the entire way to his motorcycle, not once had you felt so giddy in your life.

"Hold on tight baby, it's gonna be a long way back!" He shouted while revving up the bike and speeding off down the highway, your arms tangled around his strong torso for safety. His hair whipped around crazily in the wind, it was only loose because he gave you his helmet; he was the nearly invincible winter soldier of course.

The cool breeze of the night sobered you up and frankly you didn't want it to end as he came to a halt in front of the bookstore/ apartment complex. "Well this is me I guess." You said sadly and hopped off of his bike. Bucky frowned and took his helmet from you.

You looked up to see the rays of the sun peeking through the indigo night sky, chasing away all the dirty deeds many committed that night. Then you had an idea of what to do, sure he was no creature of the night but he sure did look like one. "Why don't you join me? It's already past your bed time old man." You winked at his feigned offended expression "You should know that this old man is very experienced." He parked his bike in the alleyway and followed you into the small staircase of your apartment, chuckling as you kept sushing him in fears of waking up other tenants. You rummaged through your purse and pulled out your keys, taking no time in unlocking the door.

"You live here alone?" He asked seriously but you dismissed his tone "Yes I do." And just like that you were pushed up against the wall, Bucky groping your body with needy hands and sharp claws. You took no shame in letting a mewl escape your lips as he clawed your outfit away and carried you to your bedroom. "B-Bucky wait." You tried to slow him down but this only fueled his actions ten fold.

"Why should I doll? I've been patient ever since I smelt your virgin essence." He growled out in an inhumane way, the sound causing a knot in your stomach to twist "h-how did you-" you gasped as his black eyes suddenly flickered into a creamy white, horns slowly protruding from his skull and twisting in a sinister fashion.

His right hand cracked as his fingers grew in length just as his nails did, the monstrous sight taking you into a whole new light. Bucky craned his neck back and let out an animalistic growl once his true form had been revealed "Oh (Y/N)" He purred out with a raspy voice "I've been wanting you ever since I entered your dreams." Once again you realized just exactly why you recognized him, he was the sex starved invader of your dreams.

Fear crept into your head as he removed his clothing but for some reason you couldn't move an inch of your body 'what the hell was going on?' You thought fearfully.

His gaze held you place the entire time he took a step forward and you couldn't help but gaze down his chiseled chest. He was terrifyingly beautiful.

Slowly he crawled above your body, letting his nails graze against your smooth legs teasingly. Being the inexperienced virgin you were, you bucked your hips up to him involuntarily at the contact. "Be patient doll, it's going to be a very long night." He slurred while lowering his mouth to kiss along your thighs and stopping just at the edge of your panties. It was scary yet exciting in a good way, you couldn't explain the feeling.

He continued to kiss along your thighs until he moved his head above them and onto the pit on your stomach, his slick tongue trailing up your abdomen. Your silent moans picked up volume as his hands worked magic against your limbs, his mouth sucking and trailing against your skin. You wanted it to stop but your body wouldn't budge, almost as if you were caught in a trance. Bucky growled once his mouth came upon the soft fabric of your bra, it was in the way of his seduction so it had to go. Fire licked at your skin but didn't burn you as it ate away your underwear and leaving you exposed and vulnerable to the incubus above you.

Bucky pulled away to marvel at your innocent body, the sight of his forked tongue licking his lips made you shiver. Your legs involuntarily parted for him as he positioned himself between them to lean against your body "your energy is so pure, so clean and powerful! I want you." His voice tickled your ear while he planted kisses along the crook of your neck, sucking and biting gently at first. You couldn't stop the moans from spilling past your dry lips as he attacked your neck with his wicked mouth.

Everything about this was wrong yet so right, you wanted this but now that it was yours you were scared. Bucky noticed it, although your fear only caused his cock to grow in size, lucky for you it was tucked away in his briefs but that didn't stop him from grinding against your arousal soaked cunt. A painful moan ripped through your throat when he applied more pressure to your clit with his erection "bucky~" you moaned out in lust when he began to bite down on your neck with force, his fangs breaking the skin drove you insane. He sucked at the skin and your blood, his moan of delight making your hips buck against him and onto his huge bludge. Much to your disappointment he pulled back but only to lay on his stomach, his hands gripping your thighs and pulling them apart to expose your virgin cunt. "many nights I've tasted this in your dreams." He said with a murmur and moved his head closer, his forked tongue slithered out once his mouth was just centimeters away. A sharp painful pleasure shot up through your body at the feeling of his slick tongue lapping up your arousal.

He moaned loudly against your cunt and began to place rough kisses on your clit "it tastes even better in reality." He exclaimed in excitement. Bucky latched his mouth against your hot moist cavern and ate away, eager to have his dinner but savoring you instead. Your head moved side to side as you begged him to let you touch him, your clit ached from the force of his tongue mercilessly stroking it in many ways. Tears of pleasure poured from your eyes as Bucky devoured your cunt greedily, he suckled and nipped your sensitive bud until your body shook with a powerful orgasm.

Bucky let out a demonic roar as your orgasm poured energy from your body and into him, the size of your life force was immense and he was not complaining. He couldn't wait anymore, the scent of your virgin body was like a drug to him.

You moaned incoherent words while feeling tired after coming down from your first orgasm. It was pure bliss, a form of ecstasy you wouldn't mind getting addicted to.

The sound of fabric ripping didn't even occur to you but the pain of his cock harshly slipping into your tight cunt did. White fuzz clouded your vision as Bucky groaned loudly while bucking his hips roughly against your body. You cried in pain from your hymen ripping and walls being forced to accommodate his thick size, the head of his massive dick hitting your uterus wasn't helping either. You had no choice or will of you own so you took him without resistance.

He pounded deeper and deeper once your vagina loosened to his size, your virgin blood coating his cock while the scent made Bucky wild with lust. Your pain turned into pleasure long ago and you couldn't careless if this was the last thing you were ever going to experience. Thrust after thrust drove you into a state of madness as another orgasm began to rise from your heat filled gut, it was just as powerful as your first and took nearly every ounce of your energy left. Bucky screamed in delight when your second orgasm leaked the last bit of your virgin essence, pushing him into a dangerous state of lust and hunger.

With ease he pulled you from the bed and stood, shoving your back into the wall with a great force it nearly broke. The roughness of his actions caused you to have multiple orgasms, each one just as painful as the last. You clinged to his body helplessly while he pulled you up and down his cock in fast motions, desperate to drain you of everything.

Sunlight poured through your half opened curtains, shining light onto your bodies as he held your leg in the air and fucked you against your vanity. The position giving him access to bury himself deep inside of your swollen cunt. Hours had dragged on and he was still nowhere near finished, his supernatural stamina allowed him to fuck you senseless. When the last orgasm hit his nostrils he poured his thick semen right into your womb, filling you as much as possible with his spawn.

He collapsed onto your bed with you still attached to his now limp cock. The room in shambles due to your shameless unholy sex, it was a surprise at how you managed to survive until morning. You were exhausted and greatly satisfied with yourself even if you were now possibly carrying the spawn of a demon, it was what you've always wanted.


End file.
